Phoebe's Little Problem/Quotes
Arnold : Phoebe don't you think you're overreacting? Phoebe : No Arnold, I think I'm being perfectly rational considering the circumstances. Arnold : Come on Phoebe, you know you can't run away from this, this farting thing. Phoebe : I'm sorry Arnold but I've made up my mind. As long as the other students continue to regard me as a gas passer, I'm afraid I have no other choice than to turn the other cheek. No pun intended. ---- Mr. Simmons :Now people one of our own classmates is in trouble and it's up to us to help her through her crisis. I think we should all go over to Phoebe's after school and tell her that she has nothing to be embrassed about. I think we should tell her that we love her and care for her. And if she comes back to school we'll all forget about her little incident and never talk about it again What do ya say? :Okay if we pull this off then tomororw's Movie Day. Class :YAY!!! ---- Stinky : If our dear friend Phoebe went away, we wouldn't know just what to say. : If I could wish upon a star, I'd wish you'd stay here where you are. : If you go,﻿ then we'll be blue. All us kids and Mr. Simmons too. : It seems a shame that we'd be parted. Just on a counta, you farted. ---- Helga : Look Phoebe you gotta snap out of this. I mean criminy, it's not like it's the first time you ever farted. Heck, when you sleepover you do it all the time. You rip'em all night long, they stink to high heaven. It's all I can do to keep from passing out. Phoebe : Just get out. Helga :Well, it's all up to you now, footballhead. Arnold (walks in) :Phoebe? Do you feel any better? Phoebe(emerges from under blanket showing trust in Arnold) :Actually, Arnold, I feel worse. I know now that no one is ever going to forget what I did. From now on, when people look at me, the only thing they'll see is a girl who flatulated. Arnold :That's not true. Phoebe :Get real Arnold! 9 years of living have been reduced to one, to one, solitary fart! Arnold :Come on Phoebe. You know there's more to you than that. Phoebe :Well of course there is, Arnold! I'm smart and funny! I'm neat, and clean, and organized! I have a perfect attendance record, and I'm VERY good at checkers! Arnold :Well, then you have to do something to make people remember all those things. You have a choice to make. You can run away from your problems, sit in your room and hide from the world. Or you can go back to school and stand up for yourself. Phoebe ''' :I can't do that, Arnold. I can't face them. '''Arnold (Arnold's final line of the series) :If you can't face the class, how will you ever face yourself? ---- Phoebe (after coming back to school, makes an announcement) :Until three days ago, I was Phoebe Heyerdahl--4th grader, straight A student, and a good friend to a lot of you. But then something happened. I accidentally... (is nervous to say the word)... uh, well, I accidentally passed—went... (finds the courage) Heck, I'm just gonna say it: I farted! (the kids laugh out loud) Yes, I let one rip, I honked a big jawber, blew the tuba, popped a wafter. You all thought it was pretty funny. (kids stop laughing seeing how furious see is) I guess if I were in your shoes, I think it was kind of funny too. But ever since then, I've gone from being Phoebe Heyerdahl to just that girl who farted—and I don't think it's fair, because I'm more than that! If you ask me, I don't have anything to be ashamed of; I think YOU'RE the ones who should be ashamed! ---- Harold : I got something to say. Phoebe's a farter! Phoebe's a farter! Hahahahaha! (Instantly, he wets his pants) Uh-oh! Sid : Look! Harold wet his pants! (Connie appeared to be the first person to hear that.) Stinky :Harold wet his pants! Aaahahahaha Harold :Waaaaaa! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Rhonda (to Phoebe) :He is never going to hear the end of it Harold (offscreen and still crying) :Oh no! (final line of Hey Arnold) Category:Phoebe's Little Problem Category:Quotes